<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he should by wonloveforgyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469459">he should</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonloveforgyu/pseuds/wonloveforgyu'>wonloveforgyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonloveforgyu/pseuds/wonloveforgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo should be happy because Mingyu is happy now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he should</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sucks at describing and tags but i hope you enjoy my first fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo looks at the pair that was on the aisle, reading their vows towards each other. His heart ache whenever he listened to their vows because it just hurt him. The man that once the love his of his live is no longer his. He can just smile bitterly when the priest announced that both are husbands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hyung, do you want to get married?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Of course”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Me too. And with you, most importantly” Mingyu smiled while looking at Wonwoo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I wish the same too, Gyu”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But one heat fight between them, brings their relationship towards the end.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Wonwoo is tired with work. Mingyu is busy with his classes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of them simply don’t have time for each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Late night talks were replaced with one of them already sleeping when the other one just got home, no more daily breakfast or dinner together and no more weekly Netflix and cuddles anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>They become merely more like a roommate instead of couple that live together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think so we can continue this”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“So, you’re giving up on me?</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“No, both of us are going nowhere. Let us just end this before we hurt more”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I can’t believe you, hyung. Fine, if that’s what you want, let’s break up”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mingyu went to their shared rom and later just stormed out with all of his things packed. Wonwoo stunned at the sight of Mingyu leaving, but what can he do? Damaged already done and there is no turning back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Won”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo turned around and saw Jihoon smiled at him. Jihoon approached him and put his arms on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“That should be me, besides him. If only that night we don't fight" Wonwoo sighed. </p><p>"But I know, he only deserves the best, and the best is not me. I’m trying, Hoon”</p><p><br/>“Wanna go home?” Jihoon asked once again</p><p><br/>“We can’t go back now, Hoon. We’re literally in the middle of the river” Wonwoo chuckles.</p><p><br/>“I’m stupid, right?”</p><p><br/>“How about you? You okay, Hoon?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon looks at the shorter guy that standing besides Mingyu, with his smiles flashing to Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to let go of him, but I think, I have too now”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Wonwoo and Jihoon just pretending that they have moved on from their love of live, when they are still longing of them.</p><p><br/>Both Mingyu and Soonyoung met when they break up with their current lover that time. They mend their broken hearts together and now they are happily around their close friends, congratulating them for their wedding.</p><p><br/>Mingyu and Wonwoo once locked their eyes that night, and Wonwoo just smiled at him.</p><p><br/>He should be happy for Mingyu.</p><p><br/>He should.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not even planning to hurt Jihoon too but damaged done. thank you for reading this. i hope its enough for the first time posting it here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>